dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooler (Willpan20)
Cooler is the mutated clone of King Cold and former heir to the 'Cold Force' as well as the brother of Lord Frieza. He is also the leader of his own special force known as 'Cooler Force.' Creation (Age 720) Cooler was created by his father to be stronger than him and rule over the 'Cold Force' when King Cold retires or dies. Although his power level was immense it was not nearly as strong as King Cold wanted. This meant Cooler had to train to meet his fathers expectations which King Cold found as a disgrace to have his own son have to train to get as strong as himself. Brothers creation (Age 727- Age 732) Seven years and a half after Cooler's birth, King Cold decided to clone himself again so he could have the heir he desired. The result was Cooler's brother Frieza who had an exponentially higher power level than Cooler and even King Cold. King Cold almost immediately renamed Frieza the new heir the the 'Cold Force' which angered Cooler greatly. Not long after Frieza was born he was given Planet Vegeta and was officially declared the new ruler of the 'Cold Force' which was renamed to the 'Frieza Force.' Banishment After learning about his brother becoming the new emperor of the newly dubbed 'Frieza Force' Cooler started to train intensely so he could kill his brother and claim what he considered his birth right. In doing so he developed a fourth form which was doubled his existing power level. With this new form in hand and a new power level of 470,000,000 he stormed into Frieza's palace and assaulted his brother. Cooler seemed to have the upper hand even when Frieza transformed into his 'Final Form' but King Cold after hearing about this, aided Frieza and the two overwhelmed Cooler. After the battle King Cold banished his eldest son dubbing him 'The Banished Prince.' and decreed that he would be killed on sight if he entered Frieza's domain ever again. Age 734 Cooler starts secretly recruiting powerful warriors to form his own force to rival the 'Frieza Force.' He names his new army the 'Cooler Force' and creates a special unit within the force for the strongest of his men which he names 'Cooler's Armored Squadron.' The four members he assigned to this squad was the Chief Scientist Salza, the insane creature Neiz, the brutish but loyal Dori and the gifted warrior and leader Captain Amond. Age 737 During Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta, Cooler was planning a surprise attack when he noticed several Saiyan escape pods being shot down while attempting to escape the planet. Noticing the high power levels the Saiyans contained Cooler ordered Captain Amond and Dori to attack the 'Freiza Force' soldiers attacking the pods. The two soldiers managed to save one of the pods and brought it to Cooler's Flagship to attempt to recruit the Saiyan within. The pod contained a young Saiyan male named Qini who contained a power level of 6,520. When he was brought before Cooler, he was asked one question "What drives you?" which Qini responded with he wanted to kill King Vegeta because of his abuse to the lower-class warriors and to kill Frieza for destroying his planet. Cooler who was delighted by the response offered Qini a spot in 'Cooler's Armored Forces' which Qini accepted. Age 737- Age 760 Cooler begins training Qini in order in increase both Qini's power level and his own. The training process eventually causes Qini to go Super Saiyan for the first time which leads Cooler to command Salza to start working on a device to boost the power of Qini's Super Saiyan power. Age 764 Cooler starts hearing rumours that his father and brother had been murdered and the 'Frieza Force' was falling into shambles with no leader. Because of this Cooler commands his forces to invade the outer planets of the 'Frieza Forces" domain. During the start of the mass invasion, Cooler and Qini discovered the Elite Saiyan Zorn on the Planet Kanassa. Qini recognised Zorn as one of King Vegeta's advisors and requests that Cooler let him kill the elite warrior. Cooler knowing that this would only get the young Saiyan stronger granted his request. Qini proceeded to attack Zorn with barbaric ferocity and kills him in a mater of minutes, Cooler impressed by that display of raw power makes Qini his right hand man saying "ironic is it not, that the death of one right hand man gives way to a new one." Age 767 Cooler learns how to max out the power within his 4th Form and begins testing his limits so he can discover a new form. Cooler's Flagship detects a very high fluctuation of ki coming from a planet in the far reaches of space (The battle between Gohan and Perfect Cell) but before the ship could track where the immense power reading were coming from the power reading stopped. Age 779 - Age 780 Cooler hears that his brother had been resurrected on the Planet Earth only to hear that he was killed a few months later by two Saiyans one of which was King Vegeta's son, Vegeta the Fourth. With the 'Freiza Force' crippled and the 'Cooler Force' now owning half of the forces domain, Lord Cooler annexed the 'Freiza Force' into the 'Cooler Force.' This was met with little resistance as the 'Frieza Force' had no strong warriors to oppose Cooler. A year later Frieza was resurrected again and when he returned to the 'Frieza Force' he found out the his brother had taken his place as Emperor. A fight for leadership over the 'Frieza Force' commences between the brothers, at first the battle was very even but eventually Frieza reveals his 'True Golden Form' which dwarfed Cooler's power. Cooler, amazed by the new form asked his brother how he was able at obtain such a form, to which Frieza revealed he had been training for months. This enraged Cooler for same the reason he was seen as an outcast among his family, Frieza is being rewarded for it. Unfortunately for Cooler, Frieza dominated him but left him alive because as Frieza put it "to see you suffer as you always have brother, brings me more delight then killing you ever would." Cooler, after his humiliating defeat and the lose of leadership over the 'Frieza Force' began training immensely so he could attain the 'True Golden' Form and finally kill his brother. Age 781 Cooler gains the 'Golden Form' around the same time Qini goes 'Super Saiyan' and after getting it Cooler begins to travel to Planet Earth with his army so he could challenge the two Saiyans his brother keeps failing to kill. During the journey to Earth, Salza announces that he has finished creating a device that can boost the 'Super Saiyan' power of Qini. Cooler was delighted to hear this and immediately tests it on Qini, the result was a new form that rivalled Cooler's 'Golden Form.' Cooler named this form 'Super Saiyan Primal' as it was reminiscent of the 'Great Ape Form' Saiyans were known to transform into. Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Frieza's Race Category:Cooler Category:Characters who can fly Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Relatives of frieza